


You Are My Heaven

by lunrdarling



Category: IASIP, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, it's always sunny
Genre: F/M, Fluff, lots and lots of fluff, so fluffy so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunrdarling/pseuds/lunrdarling
Summary: A warm morning after.





	You Are My Heaven

Charlie woke up with Dee’s head laying on his chest, her arms wrapped around his naked lower torso. The smell of her shampoo put him at peace. He could feel the warm Spring sun on his legs through the comforter as a sliver of it fell through an opening in her bedroom curtains. He opened his eyes only for a few seconds, just to look at Dee’s sleeping face. She looked so calm and peaceful. He couldn’t help but smile. 

He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly. He wanted to stay in bed all day-- in her bed, with her by his side, tangled up in each other, exchanging the occasional sleepy kiss and just enjoying the presence of one another. It had been a long time since he’d felt this comfortable and this happy. In fact, Charlie couldn’t remember another time that he’d ever felt this way. It made his heart full. He felt like he was floating above the rest of the world, away from the stress and work and problems waiting for him somewhere outside Dee’s apartment. 

They’d had sex last night, for the second time. It had been incredible, but that wasn’t what Charlie was thinking about. It was definitely something he enjoyed. He was glad that it happened, absolutely. From what Mac and Dennis always talked about after they slept with someone, he should been thinking of nothing but the sex. He should have been thinking of how great they’d done and how hot Dee was. He should have been proud of how good he made her feel and how he was going to brag to his friends about it all later. 

But he couldn’t bring himself to feel that way, or have those thoughts. 

The only thing he could think about was how content he was to be snuggled up with her this morning. Dee was still sleeping which meant that he still had time to enjoy this moment before she would probably kick him out. She’d probably regret what happened, because girls always seemed to regret anything they did with Charlie (not that many girls had done things with him in the past, anyway). They hadn’t really spent much time cuddling or enjoying each other’s company after the last time they’d had sex, either. 

“Are you awake?” He heard her whisper, and silently cursed in his head for jinxing himself. He could pretend that he was sleeping, but she would probably wake him up even if he didn’t respond. 

“Yeah,” He whispered back. She’d probably only whispered so she didn’t wake him up, but he liked the sound of hushed voices and sleepy tones. 

Dee just nodded. He braced himself for the moment when she sat up and told him to get his clothes and get out. However, it didn’t come. She just stayed snuggled up against him, staying quiet. 

“We have work today,” She finally said, still speaking quietly. 

He nodded. 

She started to shift and he was ready to get up.

Instead, she just took one of his hands and rolled onto her side, wrapping his arm around her and holding it against her body so that he was spooning her from behind. She nuzzled her head farther into her pillow. He was trying not to be tense. He wanted to be able to relax and enjoy this, but it wasn’t what he had been expecting. He thought maybe he was still dreaming. It was possible that he’d wake up at any moment to the real Dee shouting at him to leave. 

“What’s wrong, Charlie?” She let out an exasperated sigh, not opening her eyes. 

“Um,” He swallowed, “Well.. I kind of thought you.. I feel like you’re gonna kick me out at any second..”

“No,” She intertwined their fingers together and rub her thumb against the back of his hand, “I want you to stay.” 

Charlie blinked a few times. 

“Is that okay?” She said, sounding like she might be falling back asleep. 

“Yes,” He said a little too quickly, “I mean, yeah. Yeah, that’s okay.” 

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His muscles relaxed and he let himself melt back into the mattress. Charlie wrapped his arm a little tighter around her, pulling her closer against his body. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into her hair. She smelled clean, like blueberries and vanilla. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to be around her again without recognizing that smell. He wasn’t complaining. 

“I had a good time last night,” She mumbled, breaking his train of thought. He could hear the smile in her voice without having to open his eyes. 

“Me too,” He whispered. He gathered the courage to place a small kiss on the back of her head. She hummed in reply. It made him smile. 

“You promise?” It didn’t sound like she was insecure, or thought he might not really mean it. Her voice was playful and light. It sounded like pleasant music that wrapped around his body and made it’s way into his heart. It was a contagious feeling. 

“I promise,” Charlie told her. 

She laughed a little. 

“Good,” She moved her legs back so that she could tangle them up with Charlie’s. They were smooth and soft and comfortable, “Let’s go back to sleep.” 

“Okay, Dee,” He agreed. 

“Okay, Charlie,” She repeated. 

It felt good, the acknowledgement that neither one of them was ignoring who exactly they were cuddled up with. It wasn’t that she was pretending it was someone else and she just wanted physical touch and affection. She wasn’t using him as a warm body. Maybe it was reassurance for her, too. Reassurance that he wasn’t pretending she was the Waitress or just wanted more experience under his belt, but actually wanted to be in bed with her specifically. 

Neither one of them knew what this meant or where they’d go once it was time to actually get out of bed. They didn’t want to think about that now, though. Charlie just wanted to enjoy her company. He just wanted to wrap himself around her and relish in the feeling that someone wanted his affection. That someone was Dee, and he was happier about that than he ever thought he’d be. 

Just as he was on the edge of sleep, he pressed another kiss to the back of her head and felt her gently rub her thumb against the back of his hand again. It was the best feeling he could ever remember having in his entire life.


End file.
